Gurby
Gurby is an OC created by Kirbymon. He is a yarn monster who was created from Prince Fluff's DNA as part of a deal with Nightmare. He is in a relationship with fellow villain Kali, the only person he feels something other than contempt for. Appearance Gurby looks like a loosely knit dark green Puffball plush with rust orange feet. He wears a 2D (like Prince Fluff's crown), felt, light brown bowler hat with a brown button on it. He also has a gray eye patch (that's literally a patch). Personality Gurby is a snarky and manipulative person. He likes taunting his enemies and employs hit and run tactics. Gurby does have a more emotional side but it takes a lot to bring it out of him, he sees friendship and love as arbitrary and belives that such emotional bonds would just distract him from fulfilling his goal as a monster. Since he met Kali however he has started to experience the very emotions he tries so hard to hide, Gurby loves Kali, and that love is making him question his purpose. Powers and Abilities Needles Gurby wields two giant sewing needles that he uses as swords, one of them is currently in the possession of Kali as a keepsake while they're separated. Keychain Magic If Gurby has immobilized an enemy he can transform them into a keychain for safe keeping, in this state their mind exists in a state of reality called The Endless Nightmare, where they cannot call out for help, even telepathically. He has taught this technique to Kali. Yarn Whips Like most patchlandians, Gurby can use yarn whips to grab faraway objects or attack, unlike most patch landians however he has 6 of them, one for each hand and four that come from his back. Shapeshifting While it has its limits, Gurby's fluid physiology allows him to change his form. He can also harden the yarn as to block attacks and create makeshift weapons. Yarn Portals Gurby can create Yarn Portals to teleport himself and others, although only to places he's been before or that a strong emotional aura is coming from. Limited Telepathy Gurby can hear brainwaves if he concentrates and can receive telepathic messages but cannot send them. Backstory and Role in the story Kirby RP Gurby was created to be the first of a new type of monster, a hybrid that could give the Star Warriors a serious challenge. Near the end of the first Galaxy War, Nightmare (as a disembodied voice) made a deal with the royal family of Patch Land, at that point one of the last independent worlds, saying that that he would protect Patch Land in return for some of the genetic code of their new born son, Prince Fluff. The King and Queen eventually realized who Nightmare was and broke off the deal. Out of fear that Patch Land would fall, the royals embraced isolationist ideology and closed all remaining gateways to Patch Land. This period of isolation lasted until the events of Kirby’s Epic Yarn, when the the malicious Patchlandian Yin-Yarn reopened the gates in a bid for power. Nightmare’s source of Patchlandian genetic code had been cut off, but he was not discouraged. Without a full strand of genetic code to work on he would just have to be clever. Nightmare worked days and nights in his top secret laboratory in Another Dimension, unknown even to NME’s elite. With his expertise in monster genetics and enough patience, he finally cracked the code and created something new, Gurby. Gurby was created in a cloning tube in Nightmare's secret cave in Another Dimension, he lived in this cave for 16 years, honing his fighting skills until he was given his needles by Nightmare who sent him to Popstar. Gurby learned about keychain magic by studying some ancient books of Floralian origin that he found in a Dedede Clan tomb he was exploring, he began training again and two years later he had mastered keychain magic. He later took a visit to Patch Land where he made his trademark hat out of fabric he bought there, he also met Mangy there, a yarn creature who became his familiar. Shortly before the RP, he started capturing Kirby's allies in keychains, he later entered the Dimension Mirror and began hunting down the the people who had been banished there by EKBE. There he met Kali. Gurby and Kali kidnapped Bandana Waddle Dee in a keychain and left for another dimension, where Nightmare had established his cave (although Nightmare didn't remember Gurby very well). They attacked the heroes at Castle Dedede and the heroes got Bandana Waddle Dee back. They then separated to accomplish their separate goals. Later, Kali had been captured by the heroes and Gurby came in and helped her escape, they fused into Lachesis for the first time and Gurby admitted his crush on her which she reciprocated. Later Kali tried to do something with a volcano and the heroes accidentally knocked her into the lava, Gurby go her out in time and PsyKirb healed her because he felt bad for them and if Kali died so would Krystal. Kali and Gurby hid for awhile while Kali healed but then Kali needed to go on a mission alone, Gurby gave her one of his needles as a keepsake while she was gone and she gave him an old wand of hers. Gurby died when the Kirby RP universe collapsed. Affiliations Edit (Put how your character feels about or has interacted with other characters here) Kali: Gurby's only friend and crush who seems to reciprocate his feelings for her. They met through working for Nightmare and their relationship grew out of that situation. Gurby dislikes being separated from Kali and is absolutely euphoric when fused with her as Lachesis. With tensions growing, maybe they'll discover a path that leads them away from Nightmare. Nightmare: Gurby's creator and so-called "father", Gurby resents Nightmare for creating him without a purpose other than combat and for later forgetting about him. Despite that, he still works for Nightmare, but his opinion may be changing, when it seemed like Kali was going to die he panicked and suggested that they abandon NME for a life on the far off planet of Phoenix Star (planet belongs to CreepyFreddy, I was just referencing it). PsyKirb: Gurby taunted PsyKirb about turning Halfmoon into a keychain, although it was partly to show PsyKirb that his planet was safe(ish), his motivation for doing this is still not know but with the way thing are currently going it may have been a cry for help. Rockirby: Gurby sees him as a minor annoyance. Affiliation 5: Affiliation 6: Affiliation 7: Affiliation 8: Affiliation 9: Affiliation 10: (Add more spaces if necessary) Gallery Edit (Put pictures related to your character here) Trivia Edit (Put some interesting facts about your character here) * Gurby was inspired by my (Kirbymon's) experience with "Kirby and the Amazing Mirror" where the AI green Kirby never seemed to cooperate and became kind of a villain in my eyes. * Gurby's name is a combination of "green" and "Kirby". * Gurby's other name, Preda, translates to Yarn. * Gurby's design and mannerisms are inspired by prohibition era gangsters. * The picture was made by YershiBear. * The hearts on the needles represents Kali. * (Fact 6) * (Fact 7) * (Fact 8) * (Fact 9) * (Fact 10) (Add more points if necessary) Reference Sheet Category:Villains Category:Kirby RP Category:Fan Characters Category:Puffball Category:Fan Character Category:Fan character Category:FC Category:Hybrid Category:Puffballs Category:Kirby Category:Villians Category:Enemies Category:Male Category:Enemy Category:Male characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Fanon Category:Yarn Characters Category:Green